livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Kalinn Ari - "Frost" (Mowgli)
Basic Information Race: Tiefling Class: Barbarian Level: 01 Experience: 0000 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Draconic Deity: Panthiest Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 13 +1 (03 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (05 pts) (+2 Racial) CON: 15 +2 (07 pts) INT: 10 +0 (-2 pts) (+2 Racial) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 13 +1 (07 pts) (-2 Racial) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 14 = + CON (02) + FC (00) (Barbarian) + CON (00) (Sorceress) + CON (00) (Dragon Disciple) AC: 16 = + DEX (03) + Armor (03) + Natural (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (03) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (03) + Natural (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +02 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +01 = (01) + Sorcerer (00) + Dragon Disciple (00) CMB: +02 = (01) + STR (01) + Misc (00) CMD: 15 = + BAB (01) + STR (01) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +04 = (02) + Src (00) + DD (00) + CON (02) + Misc (00) Reflex: +03 = (00) + Src (00) + DD (00) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Will: +00 = (00) + Src (00) + DD (00) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 40' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Hafísbíta: Attack: +04 = (01) + Ability (01) + Misc (02*) + Magic (00) Damage: 2d06+1, Crit: 19/x2, Special: Heirloom Greatsword (Rage): Attack: +06/Damage: 2d06+4 Greatsword: Attack: +02 = (01) + Ability (01) + Misc (00 ) + Magic (00) Damage: 2d06+1, Crit: 19/x2, Special: None (Rage): Attack: +04/Damage: 2d06+4 Dagger: Attack: +02 = (01) + Ability (01) + Misc (00 ) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+1, Crit: 19/x2, Special: None (Rage): Attack: +04/Damage: 1d04+3 (T) Dagger: Attack: +04 = (01) + Ability (03) + Misc (00 ) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+1, Crit: 19/x2, Special: Range 10' (Rage): Attack: +04/Damage: 1d40+3 *+1 MW, +1 Trait Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (DEX), +2 (INT), -2 (CHA) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Barbarian Fiendish Sight: Darkvision (60') Fiendish Resistance: Resist 5 (Cold, Electricity, Fire) Spell-Like Ability: Darkness 1/Day @ Character Level Languages: Common, Abyssal, Draconic Class Features Barbarian Armor/Weapons: Simple & Martial Weapons, Light/Medium Armor, Shields (Not Tower) Fast Movement: +10' (2 Squares) to Base Move Speed Rage: +4 STR/CON, +2 Will Saves, -2 AC, Limited Skill Use (6 Rnds/Day) Sorceress (Silver Draconic) (Not in Effect) Armor/Weapons: Simple Weapons Cantrips: At-Will Spellcasting: Spontaneous/Arcane Bonus Feat: Eschew Materials Bloodline Power: Claws (2 Attacks @ Full BAB, 1d4+1 Damage, 4 Rnds/Day) Dragon Disciple (Not in Effect) Armor/Weapons: None Blood of Dragons: Add DD & Sorcerer Levels to determine Bloodline Powers Thickening Hide: +1 Natural Armor Feats Quick Draw (Level 01): Draw weapon as a Free Action, Throw Missile Weapons @ Full Attack Rate Traits Armor Expert (Combat): -1 ACP for any armor worn Heirloom Weapon (Equip): Gain MW Weapon, w/ Proficiency and +1 TH Bonus Spells Known 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 05 = (04) + INT (00)/Level; FC (01) (Barbarian) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level (Sorceress) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level (Dragon Disciple) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 07 1 3 3 -0 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 03 0 0 1 +2 (Tiefling) Climb 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 01 0 0 1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 3 -0 +0 Disguise 01 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Fly 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 1 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 01 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 04 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 01 1 0 0 +0 Perception 04 1 3 0 +0 Perform ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 3 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 05 0 0 3 -0 +2 (Tiefling) Survival 04 1 3 0 +0 Swim 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 1 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Monk's Outfit Studded Leather Armor 25 gp 20 lb Hafísbíta (Heirloom Greatsword) 50 gp 08 lb Daggers (4) 08 gp 04 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Hammock 01 sp 03 lb Silk Rope (50') 10 gp 05 lb Trail Rations (2 Days) 01 gp 02 lb Potion (Cure Light Wounds) 50 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 44 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-50 51-100 101-150 Finances PP: 00 GP: 03 SP: 09 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 18 Height: 5'10" Weight: 150 lbs Hair Color: Silver/Light Blue Eye Color: Ice Blue (Almost Clear) Skin Color: Snowy White Appearance: Very athletic. Pretty, but too strong featured for true beauty. Her eyes are unnervingly pale, almost colorless. Anyone within a couple of feet of her feels an occasional icy breeze blowing up their spine, giving them a temporary chill. Demeanor: Calm, composed. Competitive, but in a friendly way. Kalin's folk speak the Common tongue with a lilt, a lyrical quality that is evident in her speech. Background: Kalinn Ari's father is the chieftain of a barbarian clan living high in the Seithr Mountains. Her mother is the clan's wise woman. It is known that her father Draak is the descendant of the great silver dragon Mynhear, and that the blood of Gelugon the Ice Devil flows through the veins of her mother Koarthakke. Small wonder, then, that their daughter - their only child - was born strong, and that even before she reached her full growth she could out-hunt and out-fight every other warrior in the clan. Before the end of her life she was reckoned the greatest warrior in the long history of her clan. But that part of her story comes much later . . . Her tale begins with a wish, a desire to travel and learn of parts of E'n outside the icy peaks of her home. Though her father's fears urged him to forbid it, Koarthakke her mother threw the bones and divined that their daughter's life would be ended almost before it began were she to remain in the Seithr. For a darkness would come seeking her there in the mountains, and though it would follow her wherever she went if it caught her 'ere she were prepared to meet it she would be overcome. So Draak, with sadness in his heart, sent his only child into the wide world. Before she left, he gifted her Hafísbíta, 'Winterbite,' the great sword passed to him by Mynhear through the ages and generations of his family. The young warrior made her way out of the mountains and to the north, traveling along the great river Ouhm before turning west and ending in Venza. By the time of her arrival in the City of Glass she has honed her skills and gained much confidence in her ability to make her way in the world. But now she is looking for something other than simple travel . . . Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:Awaiting Approval